villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lich (Adventure Time)
The Lich, also known as the Lich King, was a villain in Adventure Time and served as the main antagonist of the episodes "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil". History Early on, the Lich (or Lich King) had a plan to suck all life from the Land of Ooo, the setting of Adventure Time. Using the stolen power, he planned to destoy all life, but he was attacked by the hero Billy. He was trapped in a prison of amber in the heart of the Candy Kingdom after Billy personally pounded him into it. Biography One day, in the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Finn the Human Boy, and Jake the Dog were thinking hard. While Finn and Jake were dreaming about regular day dreams, Princess Bubblegum saw a hellish scene where a threatning black shadow stands in front of of a backdrop of flames. Fearing that the amber prison was weakening, she takes Finn and Jake with herself to the prison. They wear protective gems first so they do not fall prey to the Lich`s mind-controlling voice, which was still a problem even though the Lich himself wasn't. While they are up there, the Waving Snail (an Easter Egg which appears in every epsiode) comes out of Finn's backpack. Since the Snail was not wearing a gem ,its eyes go big, hollow, and black with a strange glow coming from them (making him possessed). Slowly, (quite literally at a snail's pace) Waving Snail moved to the sphere of amber which holds the Lich who is over fifteen feet tall. The Snail breaks the prison and an oily liquid comes out and forms the Lich, which Finn tries to fight but turns into a black vapor and runs away, leaving behind a black trail of death. Princess Bubblegum gives Finn the Gauntlet of Billy, which defeated the Lich the first time, and they start to chase the Lich. But Ice King comes in and pesters Finn and Jake for premission to marry Princess Bubblegum. Finn and Jake shut him out and runb along where they come close to hit the Lich with a power beam from the Gauntlet sevral times but Ice King gest in the way. Annoyed Ice King decides to kiddnap Princess Bubblegum instead. Just as the Lich is about to be blasted Ice King comes in with the captive princess. This alows the Lich to escape to his Lair to regain his power via the Well of Power. Opening the Lair makes a large green glowing cloud of moaning souls and deadly toxins to rise up with a blast of air. Following the Lich into the Lair Finn and Jake are met by dead human skeltons which attack them but are destroyed by the Gauntlet. They remake themselves and rip off Finn`s backpack and tear it to streds with their claws. Going down even father they look through a collapsed ceiling the Lich standing over the Well of Power (a radioactive pit of broiling green liquid). The Lich thrusts his hands into the Well and soaks up the power making pale green smoke come from the Lich`s eye sockets. Finn then fires a beam down at the Lich who without moving his feet slide away and Finn jumps down and Jake uses his stretching powers to make wings that glide Finn over to the Lich. Before Finn could deliver another blast the Lich in one moument grab Finn by the Gauntlet and brings him up to his huge skull face. When the smoke clears and shows the two green deadlights andthe Lich brings up a finger to its mouth and says shhhhh. The Gauntlet then explodes in thousand of pieces leaving Finn`s hand singed and then the Lich throws Finn to the other side of the room without saying a word. Ice King carrying Princess Bubblegum come in and sees the Lich and freaks out. Jake then goes up to the Lich carrying Finn on his back and carks at him. The Lich then simply creates a ball of buring green fire that hits Jake in the face, sending him tettering backwards. Finn hits the floor and shatters his protctive gem and his world goes dark. First Death The Lich tries and make Finn walk into the Well of Power which would kill him but Finn fights the heavy voice of the Lich King. He goes back into his world and Finn brings out the sweater that Princess Bubblegum had made him and uses that as his weapon. This is because the sweater was made with the power of liking some one a lot and Finn rushes up to the Lich King. Finn pulls the sweater in one eye socket and then out the other and starts to pull. Surprised the Lich staggers but then regians balance and ''laughs at Finn ignites the green fire the buzzes on the Lich`s skeletal hands. The Finn breaks the skull of the Lich and the entire being turns to dust, sending Finn to the floor. Jake then helps Finn up and the Ice King frees Princess Bubblegum. With that the ice wizard drops Princess Bubblegum into the broiling Well of Power. Possesed Bubblegum Later what remains of Princess Bubblegum is brought to a hospital where she is riveved. But she seems ''strange. In her room she tells Finn to bring her some things. At that monet Jake comes in with Peppermint Butler who brought tea but when Peppermint Butler sees Bubblegum talking to Finn he drops the tea cup. The butler goes on four legs and hisses at the Princess and scampers off. When Finn leaves to getthe 'things' for the Princess Jake tries to sing her a song but she is angered by this and twitches followed by yelling at Jake in an angry babble. Jake agains tries to play a song and she put her hand into the large amount of picked flowers brought to her by Finn and Jake and they all wilt and die. Again Jake tries to sing and Bubblegum and her bed fly into the air and all of flowers are consumed by a fire that has the faces of a thousand of toutred spirits. Jake runs out and tries to warn Finn that something is wrong and tries to prvent him from giving Bubblegum the 'things' she wanted. These things where bleach, gassoline, ect. but beofre Jake could finnish Bubblegum takes all of the things from Finn. They enter her room which is noe scorched black and find Princess drinking the mixture of the toxic things that Finn had gotten. Mutated Princess Bubblegum grown into a huge black demon which puches Finn and Jake through a wall and hurtle them beside the Ice King who was listening through the wall with a cup. The Princess grows even bigger until she break through the ceiling sending out chunks that almost kill sevral candy citizens. Second Death While in the mutated demon body the Lich runs to the gates of the Candy Kigdom and is fought by a giant Gumball Guardian who is easily smashed to bits. Finn and Jake go out to fight her but Finn is punched taking out some of his teeth he is sent back to the tower where he came from; Jake is then caught by the Lich and is strangled. Finn and Ice King work together and Finn stalls the demon while Ice King frezzes it and the plan works. But then Bubblegums foot had been at a wrong angle and the ice covered Princess falls over and breaks into shards. Aftermath Bubblegum is rebuilt but the doctors ran out of gum and Bubblegum is thirteen again (her age before being eight teen) which is Finn`s age. Starting a romance between the two. With everything normal the Land of Ooo celebrates. According to the end of "Mortal Recoil", The Snail that is seen making cameos in episodes seems to be possessed by the Lich due to its green eyes and evil expression on its face. Return A close up shot at the end of Mortal Recoil shows Waving Snail on a window ledge waving forcably. Its eyes were sunken and dark and filled with a green deadlight which showed that it was a host body for the Lich King who was angry and looking for revenge on Finn. It is likely that since he is a lich he would have a Phylactery, which would house his soul. Possessed Waving Snail The Snail is used by the Lich in "Mortal Folly" to free the Lich from his amber prison. The Lich does so by taking control of Snail's mind and making him/her/it break open the prison. After the events of "Mortal Recoil", the Lich returns to the Snail's body. As of season 3, the Snail has continued to appear in every episode, now in possessed form. In "Following In Your Footsteps" the bear gives the possessed snail the hero's Enchiridon. This means that it will play an important role in the season 4 finale. Gallery The Lich vision.jpg|The Lich appearing in PB vision Well_of_Power.png|The Lich's well of Power 1000px-Lich_king_concept.jpg|Lich King (Old Design) 1000px-Modelsheet_snail_-_possessed.jpg|The Lich in the Snail's Body adventure_time_king_worm_full_episode_youtube 003 _1__0004.jpg|The Lich as one of Finn's greatest fears. adventure_time_king_worm_full_episode_youtube 003 _1__0006.jpg|The Lich having a cup of coffee with Princess Bubblegum. Trivia *The Lich was voiced by Ron Perlman. Category:Liches Category:Complete Monster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Undead Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Possessor Category:Ghosts Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Illusionists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Hypnotists